Gaara vs Toph - What Went Wrong
by Pyromania101
Summary: Why I think Wiz and Boomstick are wrong. NOTICE (1/10/2017): Any and all anonymous reviews - praise, criticism, flame, etc. - will be removed! If you wanna review, get an account. It's not that hard.
1. The Fight

**I don't own Naruto or Avatar.**

**A/N: I apologize to Sai Kunai Blade for using his title.**

Kazekage Gaara sat calmly in a desert oasis when he suddenly heard a rumbling noise. Turning, he saw a large stone doorway-like object. The doors opened and a rather young girl emerged. Her black hair was tied in a bun, she was dressed in a yellow-and-green tunic, and her eyes seemed rather milky, almost like that Hyuuga girl that Gaara's fellow Kage, Naruto, was engaged to.

Many thoughts passed through Gaara's mind, like wondering where the girl had come from and why she was hear. But she was an intruder, and he would deal with her as such.

"This is sacred ground," he said calmly, causing the girl's head to turn in his direction. "Leave now."

"Oh yeah?" the girl asked in a somewhat sassy voice that reminded Gaara of Naruto. "Who's gonna make me?" She assumed a fighting stance.

Sighing in resignation, Gaara prepared himself, the cork from his gourd flying out and bits of sand slithering out after it. "I supposed it falls to me to evict you from this premises."

The girl smirked. "You can try."

"I supposed I should introduce myself," Gaara said as more sound continued to flow around him. "I am Gaara, leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Toph Bei Fong," the girl, Toph, responded. "Best Earthbender around."

"We shall see."

**FIGHT!**

Gaara launched sand at Toph, subtly sending other grains underground to make more sound and using his chakra to make armor for himself. Toph, with a wave of her hand, send the sand flying straight back at Gaara, whose eyes widened in surprise. She then stomped the ground, and a large chunk of rock arose. Punching forward with her right fist, Toph sent the rock flying toward Gaara, but his sand intercepted and smashed it.

"Not bad," she said casually. "But not good enough."

"I have not even begun to fight," Gaara said calmly. What the girl said next threw him for a loop.

"Oh, and I know you're making more sand by sending it underground," she declared. "I can sense that kind of stuff with my feet."

"I see," Gaara said, slightly taken aback. His reaction was not lost on the girl, who snickered.

"I may be blind, but I'm not stupid."

"You're blind?"

"No duh!"

Toph launched a metallic wire towards Gaara, but his sand tentacles caught it and began to pull her toward him. Acting quickly, the blind bandit broke the wire and send more solid earth towards her foe, only for it to be intercepted again. Not to be outdone in the slightest, she threw even bigger chunks, which were also stopped without too much difficulty.

"If that's all you can do, man, you're not gonna win this fight!" she shouted.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. He needed to buy time. Sucking in his breath, Gaara allowed himself to be engulfed in his mother's absolute defense.

Toph was not impressed. She could tell that he was trying to stall her while his grains made more sand underground. With a raise of both her hands, a massive stone pillar emerged from the ground. It fell on the sphere, but much to Toph's surprise, the pillar broke without putting a dent in the thing. Slightly surprised, Toph recovered quickly and threw more earth at the orb, to no avail. Annoyed, she marched over to it, grabbed a chunk of sand, hardened it into a spear, and thrust it into the barrier.

Gaara cried in pain as he shot out of the orb from the other side. His sand armor had protected him, but it still hurt a bit. Smirking, Toph threw the spear, but Gaara countered with a sand spear of his own. With a smile, Toph reached out, and her foe's spear dissolved and started to wrap around him. Thinking quickly, Gaara dispersed it.

_Just a bit more time_, he thought. _I'll take to the air_.

Encasing himself in another sand orb, Gaara created another line of sand which pushed the orb into the air. Toph was not impressed. With a flick of her arms, she dispelled the tentacle, causing the orb to fall back to Earth. Suddenly, two large sand tentacles wrapped around her arms.

"Since you need to use your arms," Gaara said, "I will simply destroy them."

"Not likely," the girl snarled, and she quickly pushed them away with sandbending. It was time to end this fight. Raising her hands again, Toph smirked as two giant pillars appeared with Gaara in between them. Clapping her hands together, Toph felt pretty proud of herself when they smashed into the man. But then that smirk disappeared when more sand tentacles pushed them away. Damn, this guy was tough.

"I think it's time to end this," Gaara said, placing his hands against the ground. "Sand Tsunami!"

A massive tidal wave of sand formed and rushed at Toph, who could only gawk in shock. She had known Gaara was making more sand underground, but _this much?_ Toph quickly surrounded herself in her metal armor as the sand tidal wave engulfed her. Clenching his fist, Gaara cried "Giant Sand Burial!"

A massive booming sound filled the air, and all seemed still. Sighing, Gaara turned to leave when he heard another explosion. It was Toph, covered in metal armor.

"It can't be," he whispered, but Toph heard him.

"Oh, it can, jerk!" she shouted as she landed.

Gaara was actually starting to get nervous. It was obvious this girl was his equal in sandbending, and she didn't look exhausted at all. So what to do?

Then he thought of it. _My gold dust_.

Clapping his hands, Gaara sent a cloud of his father's dust towards the girl, who had just ditched the armor. The girl raised her hands again, but to her surprise, nothing happened, and the dust cut into her. Wincing a bit in pain, she leapt back a bit.

Gaara's eyes widened. She couldn't manipulate his gold dust? Then, maybe…

Clapping his hands, Gaara created an orb of sand while also mixing some gold dust into it. He then threw it at Toph, who held her hands up and knocked it back, yet with a slight amount of strain.

That's when it hit him. The dust was the key!

"I have found a way to win," he declared, "but before I use it, I ask you one last time to leave this place."

"Heck no!" Toph responded. She wasn't sure why it had been a bit more difficult to maneuver that orb and what he had hit her with earlier, but she was sure it wouldn't matter in the long run. "I'm the best there is! I never back down!"

"You remind me a lot of a friend of mine," Gaara said as more gold dust surrounded him. "I think you would have liked to meet him, but sadly, you never will. Goodbye, Toph Beifong."

He then created another orb of sand, this time mixing it with as much gold dust as he could. He then launched it at Toph, who raised her hands…

And nothing happened. The gold/sand orb smacked into her arm.

_Now's my chance! _Gaara thought. With a wave of his hand, the orb elongated like clay and wrapped around the bewildered girl's arm.

"Hey, what is this-?" Then Toph cried out in pain as the mixture of elements exploded somewhat like Gaara's sand coffin. As it slithered downward, Gaara saw a bloodied stump where Toph's arm used to be. The girl fell to the ground, howling in pain as she clutched the stump with her good arm. Gaara almost pitied her, but he didn't have time for that. The girl might create her armor again. Moving his hands quickly, he made the orb wrap around the girl's head. No longer able to hear her muffled screams, Gaara clenched his fists…

And Toph's head exploded in a shower of blood, sand, and gold. The sanguine-covered elements slithered back to Gaara. Who recreated his gourd and walked away. The girl would be fed upon by buzzards, most likely. It was a real shame he had been forced to kill her, but it was his duty to protect his village from all threats. And he would do that, to his dying breath.

**K.O.**

**A/N: **

**Okay, I'm sure I'll be getting accusations of being a fanboy by anyone who deigns to read this, so let me make something clear: I don't like the "Naruto" series. I think it had potential, but it was ruined by all sorts of problems and stupid retcons and inconsistencies. With that said, I was astonished at the inaccuracy of the DB for this fight, especially one glaring error: Wiz was completely wrong about metalbending. When he explained it in the post-fight talk, I burst out into laughter. I couldn't believe how stupid he was. Metalbending involves manipulating the impurities in a metal, not the metals themselves. It's even been explicitly stated in both Avatar and Legend of Korra that metalbenders can't bend gold, platinum, iron, or copper. Therefore, as I have shown, it would actually be harder for Toph to counterbend Gaara's sand if he mixed it with his gold dust, not easier. Gaara, being an observant combatant and tactician, would figure this out and, as shown, exploit the living hell out of it. That one glaring error is the only reason Toph won in the video, and it's disgusting how poorly these guys do their research.**

**For all you fans who think I'm just raging, I did this because I saw a legitimate error in their analyses of the characters. I don't hate Toph at all, and personally, I think she would have found a way to bend pure metals by the end of Legend of Korra because she is that smart and inventive, but there is no proof of that, and all other metalbenders in the show had the same limitations, so sadly she couldn't counter Gaara's mixture. Now, some might argue that Toph could have mixed her metal in with the earth and sand she threw at Gaara, but even if she did, Gaara's sand armor and tentacles are tough enough to weather it. Toph is also not really used to physical pain (I don't recall her suffering any serious injuries in either show), though granted anyone would scream and fall if they lost a limb.**

**Overall, these are my reasons for thinking the fight should have gone more like this. If you disagree with me, please say so in a review. However, please be elaborate. Flamers will be ignored/deleted/whatever.**

**Bye!**


	2. In-Depth Analysis

**I don't own Naruto or the Avatar franchise... or even this article. It was written by someone called "rtsRANGEL", and if he sees that I did this and doesn't like it, I will remove it upon his request. Anyway, read, and give me your thoughts.**

**Introduction**

First off I'm not asking or expecting a response from ScrewAttack on this. I understand it's their show and they can do whatever they want right or wrong. I also want to make it known that I have watched both the Avatar and Naruto series and to be honest, I hate the Naruto series. Loved the original but I really didn't like Shipuuden. Just my opinion, but anyways the reason I wanted to do this analysis is because I felt that maybe they didn't research Gaara enough and wanted to inform people of him more properly and in a style similar to how Death Battle has done analysis in the past. This was fun for me so I'm not in any way mad about this. Now, to my analysis.

**Some facts:**

Gaara has bent more sand than Toph ever has bent Earth at once.

Gaara's sand can move at hypersonic speeds which is a minimum of 3,840mph or 1716m/s which we will use in his calculations.

By the way, more research showed that Gaara's sand is much faster than hypersonic speed. The raikage is said to be as fast as lightning and was even stated by the author of Naruto in the Official Naruto databook. Therefore, since Gaara can block the Raikage's attack when he was trying to kill Sasuke, Gaara's sand is around 224,000 mph. For more proof, Sasuke's attack Kirin is literally summoning lightning. Kirin and Amaterasu are comparable in speed and since Gaara's sand can keep up with Amaterasu and the Raikage, it can be assumed his sand can at the very least match that speed. For the sake of Toph though, we will use Death Battle's speed of hypersonic.

1 cubic foot of sand is 130 kg.

There is no proof that Toph can take control of the sand Gaara is already controlling and vice versa. However playing devil's advocate, I will do a basic analysis assuming she can as Death Battle stated.

Gaara can use sand substitution which teleports him out of his sand shell. This can be done in a faction of a second as seen in the Rock Lee vs Gaara fight.

**(Edit 2/9/15)** Toph's reactions to Earth based attacks are not perfect. Even if she can sense an attack coming, that does not mean she can react quick enough. See here where a Dai Li agent grabs hold of Toph with a rock hand that's going much slower than Gaara's sand:**(A/N: Can't put link in due to block)  
**

**(Edit 2/10/15)** The death battle stated gold can be metal bent because it contains iron and copper. Iron and copper are both metal alloys! Not Earthly material by Avatar standards such as normal rock and sand. The reason regular iron metal can be metal bent is because of traces of rock and dirt that is inherently mixed in with the alloy and the making of it. Not because it contains iron itself. As such, she wouldn't be able to bend gold similar to how she wouldn't be able to metal bend platinum. Probably why gold bending it is never done in the show as well. As such, even if Toph can stop the sand, the high speed gold particles would continue on its trajectory and go right through Toph.

**(Edit: 2/10/15) The Groundbreaking Fact:**

This fact is really something that locks the battle in favor of Gaara. Vibrations are closely connected to sound and forces. For example, vibrations in the air caused by Thunder, are said to travel at about 760 mph. However in water, they travel 4 times as fast and on steel they travel 17 times as fast as they do in air. Let's overestimate the time it takes for vibrations to travel across sand and say it is 20 times faster than it does for air.

So:

760 mph * 20 = 15,200 mph

Compared to Gaara's sand speed which is clocked in at least 224,000 mph, Toph would not have felt the attack from Gaara coming.

**Scenario One: Devil's Advocate**

Okay so let's assume Toph can control Gaara's sand. So when Gaara fires blasts of sand at her, she can stop them by just simply bending them. Let's even assume that she can react fast enough to stop sand coming at 3840 mph. However, Gaara has shown to be able to bend more sand than Toph can so all he has to do is fire enough sand blasts that she can't control all of them. Now for his sand blasts we will underestimate and assume he is only throwing them 1 cubic foot a blast which weighs about 130 kg. To do this, we will calculate the force of impact for about 1 second. Yes I know his force is continuous but for the sake of simplicity and because I am not a physics or math major, we will just say the impact force is 1 second.

F = (2mv)/t (Impact Force)

m = 130kg (1 cubic foot of sand)

t = 1 second

v = 1716 m/s (Slowest in hypersonic speed range)

F = 446160 newtons

446160 newtons = 100300 lbs of force!

Now Toph is not a shinobi like Gaara. In the Avatar universe, human anatomy is comparable to normal humans. It doesn't matter how strong of an attack she can do, she can only take as much damage comparable to a normal human. A simple blast of sand from Gaara would likely knock her out and break several limbs. Furthermore, Gaara may run on chakra **(****A/N: which he has a shitload of)** but Toph also runs on stamina. She can't just fight forever so all Gaara has to do is run away/dodge Toph's attacks while continuously throwing high speed sand blasts in order to win. Even with perfect dodging and defending by Toph, Gaara can outlast her in a long term battle. Remember just simply losing a night of sleep severely affected Toph (Book 2 The Chase).

**Scenario Two: Giant Sand Burial:**

This scenario is removing Toph's ability to control the sand Gaara is already controlling. So let's go to Gaara's signature finishing attacks, Sand Burial and Giant Sand Burial. In a version of Gaara three years younger than the one featured in the death battle, Gaara had a fight with a ninja called Kimimaro. This ninja could create bone from his body and could actually eject bone while recreating it to use as weapons. Furthermore, he can also change the density of the bone to make it harder than steel. When Gaara used a normal sand burial on Kimimaro, Kimimaro grew a membrane of bone around his body and was for the most part unharmed. However, when Gaara turned it up a notch and used giant sand burial, Kimimaro was nearly killed and only survived because of the power of his curse mark which gave him 10 times the strength he had before. Without his power up though, Kimimaro was done for. As such, Toph's membrane of metal(which is not as strong as steel) would be useless against giant sand burial and she would be crushed to death. Add to the fact that Gaara is way stronger 3 years since this battle and you can see why Gaara would clearly win this engagement.

**Scenario Three: Taijutsu**

(2/14/15 Edit) His taijutsu or hand to hand combat is by far his worst skill but he is still no pushover. Gaara still has basic ninja training and is comparatively faster than Toph in his own right. He can use the body flicker technique to give his body incredible bursts of speed and can travel long distances on his own in short time spans. In fact, he can jump from tree to tree freely and walk on water and upside down giving him immense agility compared to a normal human. His own physical strength is also impressive as he was able to punch Temari a good distance away even when severely injured during the Chunin exam arc. In a very recent episode of Naruto Shippuuden, episode 399 to be exact, Gaara has been seen training with a Taijutsu specialist to minimize his hand to hand combat weakness. He was capable of defending himself before his living sand could activate and protect him. At the very least, he has the agility, speed, and power of a decent shinobi by the end of the series. With this physical prowess alone, he can easily just beat the crap out of Toph to win. Especially since he can jump high in the air like most ninja. When he is in the air, Toph can't see him at all.

**(2/9/15 Edit)Scenario Four: Sealing Tags**

So I did even more research and can't believe I forgot but Gaara can use sealing tags in conjunction with his sand coffin. All he needs to do is put a seal around his sand coffin and Toph would be immobilized in a death like trance state. That's really all I have for this victory, it's honestly a really simple one that would be easy for him to do and I can't see how Toph would be able to counter a sealing tag since nothing like that was ever used in Avatar. **(A/N: Plus he's got bombs and knives, which would also help in a CQC scenario)**

**Conclusion**

Both fighters are amazing and loved by their entire fanbase. However, Gaara's killing potential is much stronger than Toph's abillity to defend herself. The speed of his sand alone is enough to overwhelm Toph. Yes, she can see where he is at all time and where his attacks are coming from but she does not have the capability to properly react to attacks going hypersonic speeds. There is a good clip in Naruto that comes to mind when people respond saying she could actually stop Gaara's hypersonic attacks: **(A/N: Can't have the link on here. It's the Lee/Sasuke fight, where Lee basically says "Just because you can predict my moves doesn't mean you can do anything about it.)**

**A/N:**

**I wrote the one-shot rashly after simply reading the video's "Critical Research Failure" bit on TV Tropes. Since then, I have come to the conclusion that they actually made a lot more mistakes than just the one I said. For those of you whom I have traded numerous PMs with discussing this fic, I am not trying to insult you or anything. This is more for the general readers (and to be honest, get a few more reviews). Yes, I have officially bought into the idea that Gaara's sand CAN move at such great speeds along with other things. I will not write any of these scenarios, BTW. Anyway, here it is. If you still disagree, that's fine, and some reviewers like Tails absolution and Pacer287 have provided sound reasoning why they still disagree. This is all my opinion. Kudos to rtsRANGEL for this well put-together analysis.**


	3. The Book

**I own nothing, otherwise I wouldn't be job-hunting right now, would I? Then again, I don't know if I even want to be associated with these two franchises, since I've grown to utterly hate both of them-yes, I hate ****_Avatar_**** as much as ****_Naruto_****.**

Well, it has come to my attention that a book about Gaara was published not long after this video was released. In it, Kishimoto proceeded to give Gaara all sorts of other abilities that would have tipped the scales even further in his favor than, in my opinion, they already should have been, but enough about that. For a long time, I dismissed the book as nothing more than a cynical cash-grab created in direct response to the hostility towards this video, and while that belief hasn't gone away completely, I've mellowed out somewhat.

I won't go into too much detail about the book, other than the fact that it gives Gaara power over lightning, magma, and metal, or some variation of that. The author of that article on Screwattack, _Gaara vs. Toph - What Went Wrong_, noted that with such an ability, Gaara could have crushed Toph within the confines of her metal armor (and throwing in a vulgar comment about karma) from a distance or some mumbo-jumbo like that. If you want a big rant about that video, check that article out. I think it's as well-written as the article I already attached to this story.

So, that's my final thought here. Ironically, Screwattack's fear of doing a DB before one of the franchises truly ended came true, and in the eyes of those who disagree with the video, it destroys all of their claims. I've made my opinion clear already, and a number of you, especially the latest reviewer, have made your responses. That particular review was an excellent defense of the video, and while I disagree with everything he said, we kept things civil and the debate ended amicably. That's another problem I have, not just with this video, but with DB in general: so many of the series' fanboys are supremely arrogant and obnoxious about the verdicts, worshiping the hosts as though they were gods and screaming "BLASPHEMY!" at anyone who points out the flaws in the research, even insulting them on a personal level. Some people can keep it civil, but others are just fanboys who are, to use their own language, "butthurt" over the fact that viewers can find flaws in the videos, or what they perceive as flaws.

Do I sound hypocritical when I say this? I don't know, and I hope not. Anyway, bye!

**3/8/2016: **It's been brought to my attention that Gaara does not have a Magma release: it was actually Magnet Release. He also apparently mastered Wind as a secondary mode of defense. I sincerely thank the reviewer for clearing that up for me, but this correction will not make me decide to read the book because I hate that series so damn much. Still, thank you, TenshinG!

**A/N: I do agree with the outcome of the latest fight, ****_Dante vs. Bayonetta_****, though for slightly different reasons. See Insieme per la vittoria's depiction of this match-up and/or ask him about it. He thought that DB would just give Bayonetta the win, and so did I. We were both surprised. And now Bowser's coming next? Awesome! **

**Also, I highly recommend going to Deviantart and checking out a number of DB on that site. There are a few stinkers here and there, but for the most part, they're pretty good. ****_Superman vs. Thor_**** and ****_Asura vs. Hulk _****are two of my favorites.**


End file.
